Uncontrollable Feelings
by Astril
Summary: When the war is over and the dust starts to setting Toshiro Hitsugaya can't get a certain Karin Kurosaki out of his mind. They are suddenly thrown back together. What will Toshiro do? Will he run away from his feelings or will he lose control? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Uncontrollable Feelings**

**Hey Astril here, I'm a big fan of Toshiro and Karin as well as Ichigo and Orihime so I decided to make a fanfic of my own. Please comment and rate. **

**P.S.: please be kind this is my first time writing anything at all. This is the first chapter so please send me your thoughts on the second chapter. Thank you. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO KUBO TITE! **

It was a couple of years after the long winter war with Aizen and the Arrancars, with the last of Aizen's army destroyed everyone was sitting around Orihime's table. Everything was quiet. Ichigo Finally broke the silence.

"So what do we do from here on in? Aizen is defeated, Orihime is safe, the last of the Arrancars are finally gone and Soul Society isn't falling into chaos."

Ichigo pulled the auburn haired goddess closer. Ichigo looked down into the beautiful warm grey eyes that had become as familiar to him as his own. The bright haired teenage boy was so wrapped up staring into his beautiful goddesses eyes that he almost didn't notice when Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th squad rose from the table and headed towards the door.

"Oi! Where are you going? We have to plan what we will do next and what will happen to Soul Society with it missing so many Captains." Ichigo called.

"I will let you figure out what to do next I, being a Captain, have better things to do."

"But this is you duty isn't it? To figure out who would be able to fill in position of Captain."

"It's is not my duty to worry about the other squads that are not my own and since my squad isn't falling apart you do not need me here."

"But where are you going Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki-san and I don't recall having to inform you on my decisions, but if you MUST know I am going for a walk. ALONE." he said shooting a glare at Rangiku, as she stood to accompany him.

"But taicho!"

"I don't want to hear it Rangiku, you stay here and don't follow me, that's an order."

He flash stepped from the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Renji said while staring out the door that Toshiro had just left through.

"The taicho has been out of sorts lately…..I don't know what is bothering him, he won't talk to me about it. It's best if we just leave him to his own thoughts, let him work things out."

Rangiku was also looking out the door.

_Taicho what has gotten into you lately? You used to talk to me about whatever was bothering you…but now you seem like a stranger…..I hope you can find the solution to whatever is bothering you._

Rangiku turned back to the table to continue to talk to her friends new and old.

He flash stepped from roof top to roof top, not knowing where he was going or what he was running from. He came to an abrupt stop realizing that his feet had some how carried him to the very place where the source of his problems had started. _Karin Kurosaki. _He could not get the raven-haired girl out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. He sat looking into the sunset.

_It's so beautiful, in Soul Society the sunsets are never this full of colour and beauty. It looks exactly the way it did when I first met Karin….she was running to get her soccer ball, the sun making her hair a mix of so many colours. She looked like she was from another world, just in the way she ran towards me. WAIT SNAP OUT OF IT TOSHIRO! You can't have these feeling for a human girl. It's just not done. _

He gave a gutsy sigh as he went back to looking at the sunset. Putting his hands behind him he leaned back gazing wistfully at the sunset. He started from his position at the familiar reiatsu he felt coming towards him.

_Karin_. _CRAP! Why did she have to be here! I can't get her out of my head as it is, I don't need to see her now!_

He looked up just in time to see her walking towards him, she was looking down at something in her hand so she didn't see him yet. He knew he should leave before she could take notice of him but he couldn't look away. Her hair was still short but now it was styled that way, her bangs came down to cover her right eye, while the rest of her raven-hair was cut so that it flipped out slightly at the tips. Her hair was layered in such a way that it made him want to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. His eyes roamed down her body that was taunt with muscles underneath her creamy sun-kissed skin, making her look soft and supple yet strong at the same time. She filled out in all the right places, she was seventeen now as he recalled. Karin had a perfect hourglass figure, and it was making his mind go blank, he was starting to lose control of everything. She was wearing short shorts that showed off her incredible legs, along with a black halter top that stopped above her waist showing her midriff. Her halter top had a picture of a dragon that looked a lot like Hyourinmaru. Explicit thoughts started to enter his mind as he imagined taking off her skimpy clothes a piece at a time. Seeing if her bra was just as erotic as the rest of her.

_No! No! NO! I can't be thinking about that! I should be leaving before she notices me, and before I lose even more control over myself. _

Toshiro looked around to see that a light frost had covered the ground and the bulge that had started to form between his legs.

_Oh shit! I can't let her see me like this! I can't let her see me at all!_

As he started to rise she looked up. He was held captive by her ever changing eyes that couldn't seem to stick to one colour, they were grey, then black, then steel coloured. He had to look away but couldn't seem to move his feet as they started at each other.

Karin's mind had gone blank the moment she had sensed his reiatsu. It had startled her out of her deep thoughts. Now those thoughts had fled her mind as she stared at the man that had been the main focus of her mind for the past six years. She still remembered the way he smelled the last time she had saw him, he smelled of an early winter morning. With gorgeous brilliant silver-white hair that shone no matter where he was. His hair was the only untamed part of him, he kept his cool in every situation even when he was laying on the pavement bleeding after he had been run through by Aizen's zanpakuto. Karin would never forget that moment when she saw him lying there bleeding, he heart had stopped at that moment seeing him dying right in front of her eyes. He had looked up at her with his amazing teal eyes that could never make up their mind if they wanted to be more green or more blue.

"_Run away" he had said "You'll get hurt." as he lay there bleeding. _

She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him standing there, he was alive?

"Hey Toshiro! Wait up!"

She couldn't run fast enough. She had to hold him, had to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things again and that this was really Toshiro. As he started to turn she started to yell for him to stop. He turned around again, as she launched herself at him, hitting him so hard that he fell back with her on top of him with her arms around his neck.

"Oi! didn't you hear me calling?"

"Sorry I wasn't really paying attention….wait are you crying?"

Toshiro pulled back to get a better look at Karin's face, only to see tears streaming down her face.

_Karin NEVER cries though. Not in all the years I've known her not once have I ever seen her cry. _

While Toshiro was wondering why she was crying Karin looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face. No matter what she did she couldn't stop the flow of tears. She started to beat her fists against Toshiro's chest still crying while he stared at her.

"Oww! That hurts you know! Why are you beating me! What did I do?"

He was so confused first she launched herself at him pressing her body against his then she's crying and beating her hands against his chest. After that thought had passed through his mind he remember what position they were in and he couldn't move without throwing her off him and potentially hurting her. She was lying on top of him, his legs on either side of her as he held himself up with his arms behind him. She had her face buried in his chest sobbing while she beat her hands against him.

"Y-y-you never even c-came to s-see me. I-I didn't k-know whether y-you w-were dead or n-not! Th-the last t-time I s-saw you w-was when you w-were lying b-b-bleeding on the p-pavement d-dying!"

As Karin sobbed even harder into his chest he realized what she was talking about. The day that he had been severely wounded by Aizen and was waiting for death to come when Karin appeared over him. Shock written all over her face, she had quickly ripped her shirt and his white captain's hiaori to shreds and tried to stop the bleeding that was coming from his chest. He smiled at the memory, even though he thought he was dying the memory had made him happy knowing that she actually cared for him. He sat up more to grab her hands to stop her pounding, he put but her hands in one of his. With his now free hand he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Thank you for worrying about me Karin. Thanks to you I am alive."

While she was stunned at his words, he leaned his head down to lightly brush her lips with his. Silently asking for permission, when her lips parted slightly he took his chance to deepen the kiss. Moving his lips slowly against hers enjoying the taste of her, she tasted even sweeter that he imagined. She tasted like sweet wine with a hint of strawberries, he angled his head for better access, lightly sliding his tongue along the seem of her lips. Moaning into her mouth when she touched her tongue to his.

_Oh my god! Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya is actually kissing me! He tastes just like he smells, like an early winter morning, except his lips are so warm and soft. _

Karin was just getting into the kiss when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She cringed hoping that Toshiro hadn't heard the voice. She wanted him to keep kissing her while holding her hands to his chest. Unfortunately he had heard the voice calling her name, he broke the his and looked into her steel-grey eyes with his teal ones which were slightly darker than normal with an emotion flickering in them that she could not place. Then suddenly he stood up taking her with him, she squeaked in surprise.

Toshiro put her down lightly, kicking himself for what he had just done. If it hadn't been for the person calling Karin's name he would have lost all control over himself . He looked around noticing that the frost was back and that the bulge in his pants was even bigger than before.

"Goodbye Karin." was all he said as he flash stepped away.

"Hey Kurosaki! KUROSAKI! What are you doing over all the way over here? Hey are you ok? You looked a little flushed."

Karin jumped as one of her guy friends came up to her. So HE had been the one calling her! She struggled trying not to punch him in the face for what he had just ruined, but instead she just shook her head.

"Sorry I'm not feeling that well I'm going home, Tell the guys I'll play a game of soccer with them some other time."

As Karin turned around and left her friend standing there starring after her dumbstruck, she was already starting to plan on how to get Toshiro to kiss her again. She started to hum to herself as she realized that she would need Rangiku's help with keeping him here instead of going back to Soul Society. She grinned evilly as she realized he was now a good 3-4 inches taller than she was, and she had noticed that the ground had been coated with frost.

_This is going to be fun taking away all his control and making him feel what he was just making me feeling. Be careful Toshiro Hitsugaya I'm not letting you get away that easily. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncontrollable Feelings**

**Me: Second chapter is finally up! Sorry it took me so long to finish.**

**Toshiro: I have a question?**

**Me: What?**

**Toshiro: What the hell is Karin planning!**

**Me: Hmmm can't say shorty.**

**Toshiro: *twitch twitch***

**Me: Enjoy! Oh and I don't own bleach nor its characters. Feedback would be lovely ****J.**

Toshiro flash stepped away from that place as fast as he could, cursing himself as he did so.

_How could he let himself lose control like that? He was the prodigy of Soul Society! He had more self-control than most of the other Captains. _He chided himself silently.

He stopped to catch his breath still pondering why he lost his control so easily around Karin. He let out a gutsy sigh and looked up towards the darkening sky.

_I may look like I'm in complete control and that nothing phases or surprises me and not much does but I am thankful no one knows what I'm thinking, they wouldn't think so highly of me then. _He thought bitterly.

He sighed to himself again and continued to look skyward losing himself in the pure beauty of the sunset. He roused himself from the breathtaking sunset to realise that the sun had almost completely set. He rose to his feet stretching the muscles that had been inactive for so long and had fallen asleep on him. It was only when he stopped stretching that he realised, he had no inclination on where he was. He had been too caught up on trying to escape Karin that he hadn't paid heed to where he was escaping to. He started mumbling to himself about women being annoying and their ability to control a man's thoughts and actions when he heard himself being hailed. He turned to see Matsumoto waving frantically and jumping up and down trying to get his attention.

Toshiro shook his head thinking; _If she jumps up and down any harder she's going to shake something loose or just knock herself out. At least now I'm taller so she can't smother me with her breasts anymore. _

Toshiro waved half heartedly showing that he indeed heard her.

"What do you want Matsumoto? I thought I told you not to follow me." but his words lacked their usual bite.

"I wasn't following you, I came to get you." Rangiku explained slightly out of breath from trying to find her taicho. How he got to the outskirts of town she'll never know.

"As I recall I'm the Captain and don't need my subordinates to look after me." Toshiro said coolly, his face void of all emotion.

"But taicho!"

"Enough, I will head back when I'm ready to head back. As it were I was on my way back anyway."

He flashed stepped away leaving Rangiku standing there feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.

_I can't believe that she came out all this way to bring me back. As if I need to be looked after by one of my subordinates. _He ranted to himself.

He came to a stop in front of Orihime's door, running his hand through his silver hair he walked in. He didn't bother to say I'm home, it was never something that he did, but this time even if he had wanted to announce himself he never got the chance. Orihime was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and she did not look pleased.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she demanded.

"Out."

"Out? Out? You've been "out" for hours! And where is Rangiku? She went out to find you."

"Like I know where she is." Toshiro snapped back, "All I wanted was some peace to be able to think."

Toshiro turned around and walked straight back toward the door he'd just walked through.

"Where are you going Toshiro-taicho?" concern spreading across her face.

"Out."

"But you just got back."

"Well I'm going out again."

And with that Toshiro left Orihime's apartment for the second time that day, only this time he wasn't running from anything, he was running towards it. He had to see her, touch her, be with her even if she was unaware of the fact. He was nearing the Kurosaki residents when there was a huge explosion that blew out one side of the house completely. Toshiro froze in shock and horror as he watched the smoke clear revealing the shambles of what was once Ichigo's room but now belonged to Karin, since Ichigo moved in with Orihime. Memories flooded his mind from a time long ago when 17 year old Karin was only 11.

_Flashback_

_It was early evening six years earlier and some how he had gotten himself into a soccer game against a bunch of middle schoolers. They had won the game and he was about to confront Karin about her ability to sense hollows when a menos started ripping through the sky. As he tried to convince Karin to run away, she refused to leave her friends to the menos. The menos started to come after her for her spiritual power. He left his faux body blocking the menos from harming Karin, calling on Hyourinmaru to kill the menos. It was that day that he realised that she was Ichigo's little sister._

_End of Flashback _

He wasn't looking at a ruined soccer field or a girl of eleven desperately asking about her brother. He was looking at a destroyed house where a women of seventeen was fighting for all she was worth to protect her family.

As Karin wound up again trying to do at least some damage to the giant monster terrorizing her family a feeling came over her. With no explanation at all she was suddenly freezing, but it all made sense when she felt the familiar spike in reitsu and the voice that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. He was standing in front of her just like before, fending off the menos with one hand, but this time was different, this time the expression on his face wasn't calm and collected, it was furious.

In a voice that was just as cold or colder than the ice he controlled he said, "Never again will you touch what's mine."

In an instant he was no longer standing between Karin and the menos but was slicing cleanly through it, turning it to ice just like last time. Unlike last time though after he put his Zapakuto away he started toward Karin with a look in his eyes that made her weak in the knees. His look was fierce and commanding as well as possessive and the longer he looked at her she swore that his eyes started to grow deeper in colour. He finally stopped in front of her looking down at her, which in it's self was astonishing.

_When did he become so much taller than me? We have always been around the same height even though he's so much older than he looks, but now I'm going to get a crick in my neck if I keep looking up. When did he get so close? I can feel his breath on my face, and the heat from his body. God he's filled out, he's always been strong but now he's a man. I want to run my hands over his chest to see if it's as solid as it looks, and his hair, I want to bury my fingers in it._

Toshiro reached out gently brushing his knuckles over her cheek, tucking her hair behind her left ear. Gently sliding his finger tips down her neck working his way over her shoulder and down her arm. As he got to her hand he raised it to his lips kissing the back of her hand, moving to the inside of her wrist.

Karin gasped as she felt his tongue flick out and taste the sensitive skin of her wrist causing tremors to race up her arm and to the pit of her stomach where they warmed. Her knees were starting to get weak as he continued his exploration up her arm, kissing and tasting alternatively. He finally reached her elbow where he stopped sucking slightly and she was surprised her knees really did give out but she was even more surprised when his left arm snaked around her waist pulling her flush against his hard body. Hard angles met soft curves as he fitted their bodies together.

_I should not be doing this! If Ichigo found out I'm doing this with his sister he'd kill me! I can't seem to stop though she tastes so good, like heaven itself. God I need to get my control back! I can't be doing this with a human girl let alone Karin. _Toshiro told himself

Toshiro looked up from her neck where his lips had ended up from his exploration of her arm, and look into her eyes that were a deep grey. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into those eyes, and he lost all rational thought that was telling him that he should just turn around and walk away. He lowered his head to press his lips against hers just one more time. She tasted even better than the first time, and it wasn't strawberries that he tasted this time, this time he couldn't define the taste, her kiss was like a drug. He slid his tongue along the seem of her lips, begging for entrance. When she complied, he trust his tongue into her mouth, tongues battling. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, god he got lost in those eyes, they were so beautiful, he could watch her eyes change shades all day but right now her eyes were a smoldering black and he knew then that she was going to kill him for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry Karin." he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry for what? You saved my life again and my families lives." she said in an equally hushed voice.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." he looked into her eyes once more.

"What do you mean Toshiro?" puzzled she looked into his eyes trying to see the emotion that lurked in his eyes, then realization hit her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You are NOT leaving me again!" She screamed at him.

She tried to get a grip on him before he could flash step away like last time, but she wasn't quite quick enough for all she caught in her hand was air. Staring at the spot that he had been only a few seconds ago, he blood started to boil as she thought of all the curse words she could think of to call him. She went on like this until Yuzu came into the room crying and fussing over Karin making sure that she was alright. By that time Karin had calmed down enough to look around at the carnage that used to be her house wondering how the hell they were going to get it fixed and how they were going to explain the damage.

She sighed and looked out the window after bidding goodnight to Yuzu and promising that she would sleep on the couch rather than in her destroyed room. _Damn him! That's the second time today that he's kissed me and ran away! It's settled I'm going to call Rangiku in the morning and devise a plan to keep him here long enough for me to show him how much I DO NOT like him running away. _Her smile was nothing but teeth as she thought to herself. _Damn this is going to be fun, well fun for me at least. _


	3. Chapter 3

Uncontrollable Feelings Chapter 3

**I want to apologize again….I posted chapter 3 a while ago but after I posted it I didn't like it so I took it down and fixed it up….I've been having major writers block and can't seem to write a good chapter .. So I began re-watching/reading Bleach for some inspiration. I was originally going to have this as a one shot but the story just kept expanding so it's going to be a little longer than I first intended. But I do hope that this chapter meets with everyone's expectations. Again I don't own Bleach that belongs solely to Kubo Tite.**

**Again reviews are welcome, my writing may have gotten rusty from being disused for so long so let me know =). **

For the first time in many months, Karin slept deep, not awaking to anything. Normally the smallest sound now-a-days woke her up. But not this time, she was so far gone that nothing could wake her. But as lady luck would have it this was the one time that she SHOULD have woken up. She did not hear the soft tinkling of glass as the downstairs window broke. Nor did she hear the almost silent tread of someone coming her way. She was in too deep a sleep. Breathing deeply Karin rolled over in her sleep, exposing the bare strip of skin just above the waistband of her shorts. The strap of her tank top slipped down her right shoulder, exposing the soft skin of her neck. The intruder hovered over her, inhaling sharply at the position that she was in. Slowly he lowered his head towards her neck. Karin, unaware to the danger she was in slept on, without a care in the world. The intruder lowered his lips to the exposed column of her neck, and slowly sucked on the sensitive skin there. Karin moaned in her sleep, urging her attacker on. He lifted his head slightly so he could trail his tongue down her neck and to her shoulder. He sucked gently at her shoulder, shuddering at the pure pleasure of tasting her. Karin moaned again, and threaded her fingers through his hair, clutching desperately at his soft locks.

_He smells so good, like an early morning winter. I could be kissed like this forever._

Karin moaned again. Taking that as a cue to continue, he traveled lower, trailing kisses down her shoulder to the top of her tank top. Slipping it down ever so slightly, he swirled his tongue through her cleavage. Pulling his hair Karin pulled his face up to her lips, and in the process pulled him on top of her.

_Damn he is fine. His scent is intoxicating, and his kisses are mind blowing. But I'm positive that I know that scent, and those kisses are so familiar. _

Karin thought to herself, then, waking with a small start, it clicked.

_Of course those kisses are familiar! Toshiro kissed me like this just hours ago. I've got him now; I'm not going to give him a chance to react. _

Keeping her eyes closed Karin continued to kiss him. Waiting for the exact moment when his guard was the lowest and when he was least likely to expect it. She felt him relax against her, sensing it was her time; she flexed her muscles and sent them both off the couch and crashing into the coffee table. Feeling victorious, Karin sat up.

"You are getting away from me this time Toshiro!" Karin grinned sitting on her prize.

"Karin-chan? Who are you talking to?" Yuzu stood behind the couch looking down at her sister, worry painted on her face.

"Who am I talking to? Toshiro of course! Can you not see that I have him pinned?" Karin looked at her sister thinking that she must still be half asleep not to see him.

Yuzu just continued to stare at her, worry turning into concern. "Karin-chan, are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean? Oh course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be alright?" Karin snapped. How could Yuzu be looking at her like she was crazy?

"Karin-chan, you're sitting on a pillow." Yuzu bluntly stated.

Confused Karin looked down at Toshiro, only to find that it wasn't Toshiro, but her huge body pillow that she had brought down last night. Shaking her head, she started at the pillow again.

_How could she make this mistake? How in the world could she mistake this pillow for Toshiro? SHIT! Did that mean she had been making out with her freaking PILLOW!_

Karin sat up and threw her head back yelling. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT! How could I mistake my PILLOW for Toshiro?"

Grumbling Karin stood up, bringing the pillow with her. Using all her anger and strength she threw the pillow at the wall. This whole charade had put her in an extremely bad mood. Breathing heavily Karin stepped out from the fragments of the broken coffee table. Sharp pain shot through her body. Crying out briefly Karin looked down at her arms and legs. She had cuts covering her body from going through the top of the coffee table, which has been glass. Shaking her head she sighed.

"This morning is just going from bad to worse."

Yuzu came over, gingerly stepping over the shards of glass and wood.

"Are you alright Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked.

Karin sighed gutsily, "Yeah I'm alright, I'm going to have a shower, then I'll clean up this glass."

Turning Karin trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, dragging her feet.

"Damn that Toshiro, who does he think he is? First he goes off to fight with that damn Aizen in that stupid war with Ichi-nii. I don't hear from him since I found him bleeding to death and now he's back and just thinks he can light these feelings inside me and then leave? If he thinks I'm going to let him get away with that then he's got another thing coming!" Karin ranted as she headed to the bathroom.

Slamming the door behind her, Karin preceded to strip off her slightly ripped clothes. Inspecting her many cuts she was relieved that none of them were deep and she didn't have any glass still stuck in her cuts. Turning the shower to hot, Karin stepped under the steaming spray. Letting the water course down her body, Karin made up her mind; she was going to track down Toshiro if it was the last thing she did. Sighing Karin pushed Toshiro, however temporarily, to the back of her mind, and enjoyed the warmth of the shower. Making sure her cuts had stopped bleeding and that there really wasn't any glass on her body, Karin regretfully turned off the hot water.

Wrapping a towel around herself, Karin walked into the remains of what used to be her bedroom. Still mumbling to herself, Karin let her towel fall to the floor as she dressed. Still lost in thought Karin didn't hear Yuzu calling out her name until she came into the room.

"Karin-chan, didn't you hear me calling?" Yuzu asked.

Karin turned to her sister, still slightly in thought, "No I didn't, sorry Yuzu was just thinking about something. What did you need?"

Puffing out her cheeks Yuzu glared back at her sister. "Matsumoto-chan is downstairs waiting for you."

Karin instantly brightened. "Rangiku is? PERFECT! She's just the person that I needed to talk to."

Without a backward glance, Karin practically ran from the room almost knocking over Yuzu in the process. Upon entering the kitchen, Karin was almost knocked out when Rangiku bounded up to give her a hug.

"Karin! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much!" Rangiku practically smothered Karin with her enormous cleavage.

"Rangiku I can't breathe." Karin mumbled into her breasts.

"Ah gomen, gomen." Rangiku released Karin.

Karin gasped for breath, holding on to her chest slightly. "So what brings you here Rangiku?" Karin asked when she finally caught her breath.

Instantly sobering up Rangiku looked at Karin seriously. "It's about the taicho."

Karin's head snapped up at Toshiro's name. "What's wrong? Did something happen to him? Did the Hollow last night land a hit on him?"

Karin's last question had Rangiku freezing for a moment. "What Hollow last night?"

Karin and Rangiku stared silently at each other for a few moments before Karin broke the silence.

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't say anything last night after he came back to Orihime's place the second time. He was in a really foul mood."

"You'd better sit down then."

Karin proceeded in telling Rangiku everything, from their first encounter and the mind blowing kiss and the frost covered ground to him leaving without a word. Also going into when the Menos Grande attacked, and the more than just a kiss and Toshiro leaving her again. Karin even told her about her dream and making out with her pillow and going through the coffee table, which she still didn't fully believe. When she was done she looked expectantly and Rangiku.

"I need to find a way to keep him here, at least until he knows the torture that he's put me through."

Rangiku was silent for a minute after Karin's story before she burst out laughing.

"Well this explains EVERYTHING then. He's been really moody lately; I thought he was just going through puberty or something, but this is so much better!" Rangiku laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're amused, but I still need to find a way to keep him here, so he can't go back for at least a little while."

Again Rangiku sobered up, "Well I'm afraid that, that's impossible, we're only here temporarily. Unless…." Rangiku trailed off in thought for a long moment.

Getting impatient, Karin burst out, "Unless WHAT!" she said, slamming her hands on the table.

Rangiku looked at her seriously. "You're going to have to go to Soul Society and petition the Brass, and you're going to have to make it convincing."

"Why do I have to petition the Brass?"

Leaning forward Rangiku stared straight at Karin. "Because after the war the Brass made it mandatory that all humans with excess amount of spiritual power be watched so something like Ichigo never happens again. So naturally you are also being watched being Ichigo's sister. Now with the Menos Grande attack you specifically, and your spiritual powers growing daily, you can ask the brass to have someone stay with you 24/7 to protect and train you."

Karin sat quietly listening to all this, absorbing everything. "Ok I understand all that by why would the brass let a Captain come here?"

Rangiku leaned back on the chair, arms crossed over her chest. "Well therein lays the problem. Normally he wouldn't but since you are Ichigo's sister and the taicho has helped you other times, he might make an exception, but you're going to have to make it very convincing."

Karin sat back in her chair as well, contemplating everything thing that Rangiku had said. Taking a deep breath Karin lifted her head looking at Rangiku.

"Ok, so what do I have to do?"

Rangiku smiled devilishly. "That's the spirit!"

Rangiku jumped from her chair grabbing Karin's arm and dragging her to the door.

"Woah, where are we going Rangiku?" Karin asked stumbling after her.

"We're going to Soul Society of course. I know we can get a few Captains on our side which will hold more weight with the Brass."

Karin's eyes were spinning at the speed at things were moving, while she was scared of what would happen if she went to Soul Society, she was also extremely excited. She was so close to making Toshiro hers for good this time. He wouldn't be able to run away from her any more. It was time he learned that NO ONE walked out on Karin Kurosaki. A smile of her own spreading across her face, Karin eagerly stepped through the special gate allowing her into Soul Society.

_Soon, so soon. _Karin thought to herself.

**Me: Ta-da! End of chapter three! Please Review, as I said my writing may have gotten rusty from disuse so tell me what you think. As I said been having a severe case of writer's block so I hope this turned out ok. I really don't want to re-write it again lol.**

**Toshiro: How long are you going to make me endure torture?**

**Me: Hmmm, as long as I want? My story, my rules. **

**Karin: Hehehehehe this is going to be so much fun!**

**Toshiro: WHAT IS!**

**Karin + Me: You'll see XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor its characters all of those belong to Kubo Tite. **


End file.
